


The Meeting

by TheBookwormAuthor



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brief France (Hetalia), Brief Prussia (Hetalia), Café, Drabble, Fluff, For my muse at least, Hetalia Axis Powers - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned France (Hetalia), Mentioned Prussia (Hetalia), OC, Romance, Spain, angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookwormAuthor/pseuds/TheBookwormAuthor
Summary: Antonio never had a chance at having a relationship that he could find love from. Francis always talks about the people he's been with, but majority of those relationships aren't based off of love. And Gilbert is... just Gilbert. He wouldn't tell anyone about love between himself and another unless it was about his pride. But when the three are sitting in a local cafe, their waiter seems to strike a chord in the Spaniard. Something that had never happened before.What was this feeling? Could this man be the thing that he was  constantly longing for?





	The Meeting

On this day, Antonio was sitting with his friends in one of the local cafe's. He was talking animatedly about one of his most recent turtles that he had come across. The two- one being Gilbert and the other being Francis -seemed to not really care about what their friend was talking about.

But it was better than not hearing him talk about something that excited the Spaniard.

"So what did you finally call the little guy? Did you name it Schildkröte?" Gilbert asked, snickering some behind his hand as his little joke. Though this caused the Frenchman to sigh.

He was amused by what his friend said, but not amused enough to ignore the fact that Gil had made a pun. It wasn't even a very good joke either.

The only good thing about it was the fact that Gilbert had a great accent. That was what they believed.

"No way! Why would I name him a thing like that?"

"Oui, you should name him something like Tortue!"

"Francis, that's the same thing that Gil said! It's just in your language."

The duo in front of Antonio began laughing at that. They seemed to think this was supposed to be funny. And admittedly, it was. But that meant the Spaniard wasn't able to talk about his cute turtle.

This continued on for what seemed like hours. Each male made an attempt to guess Antonio's newest turtle's name. All attempts, as crazy as they were sounding, ended in failure. By the time an hour passed, they had been laughing too hard to try and come up with any other punny names. 

"Excusez moi, but are you three ready to order? You've been here for a while, after all!"

Six eyes looked up at the new voice then, surprised at the appearance that was before them. Hazel eyes on porcelain smooth skin with dark green luminescent hair, gazed back at the trio with a flicker of amusement in those orbs.

If you looked at Antonio, out of the three of them, you would find that the Spaniard was taken aback by this male's appearance the most. And it seemed like the waiter knew it, judging from the grin on his face.

He seemed to share the look with Francis and Gilbert, the two chuckling behind their hands as they watched their friend trying to stutter out a response. It was funny watching someone try to talk to someone who clearly knew how attractive they were.

"Well, if you aren't able to think of something to order, I recommend our crepes! They're delicious and have chocolate, just like how you look like chocolate."

This brought Francis and Gilbert howling into laughter. Someone so forward seemed to take them by surprise. Antonio especially. 

But from the look on this new Frenchman's face, he didn't mind the laughing. In fact, it seemed like he enjoyed it.

After a few more seconds of laughter, the three finally got the chance to begin putting in their order. And it was after that, that the waiter walked off to begin bringing out the drinks.

Immediately, the duo began pestering and teasing the Spaniard. It wasn't often that they saw Antonio speechless. And over someone that they just met!

"So, Antonio, what happened just now?" 

"Oui, it's not like you to get so flustered by seeing someone as cute as that. Actually, I think it's often the other way around. You usually make them flustered."

The embarrassment clearly showed on Antonio's cheeks as they burned red due to the fact that his friends were calling him out on something as simple as this. Or as silly as this.

"Dios mío, you two just aren't letting me get away with this, are you?" The answer was obvious as his two friends grinned at him.

Really, with how he had been acting lately, it was no wonder that he had become so flustered from a simple flirtatious comment.

Recently, Antonio had been feeling a bit... lonely? Was that the right word? Yeah, that was the word. At least at face value, it was. The Spaniard had begun feeling upset that he was unable to cuddle up to someone late at night, like Francis always talked about being able to do. Sure, he was jesting a majority of the time, but that didn't mean Antonio didn't want to have the ability to talk about things like that too.

Instead, he continuously talked about nothing but his turtles. How certain ones had different patterns on their shells, the sizes, and even the voices. But could he be blamed? They were downright adorable! And when they spoke, it was just the cutest thing ever. He practically ascended every time he thought about his pet turtles.

He really did need a life outside of them, wow. This was just pathetic.

Maybe it was time to find someone new to talk to. Someone that wouldn't let him talk about the turtles. At least not as often as these guys allowed him to do.

"Antonio, darling, you should take our advice and try to woo him back. After all, he's French from the look and sound of it. And both Gilbert and I know that you adore the French!"

"Ja. Remember that last time the three of us got drunk together? You were all over Francis and talking about how you loved being around him because of his accent and hair and good looks-"

"No, no, no, stop! I remember, I remember," Antonio responded in a loud voice, earning several looks from other customers. He even caught the waiters attention, who had started making his way over towards the group. "Oh Dios, él nos oyó, mira lo que has hecho."

These words made Antonio's friends laugh, since it was obvious he had been talking about the waiter hearing them. It was easy to understand the words their friend spoke, it came with the years of knowing Antonio for so long.

That and all three of them already knew bits and pieces of the others languages before they had met each other. Knowing how to speak it helped when they all first interacted. And over the years, they managed to understand each others native tongue. It came with being best friends.

Before Francis or Gilbert had the opportunity to comment about what Antonio had to say, the waiter was over, passing out their drinks.

"So, let me see if I can get these orders right," he said, grabbing one of the large, luminescent blue glasses as he set it in front of Francis. "You wanted the Mariage Frères, oui?"

A nod told him what he already knew as he turned those hazel eyes toward the Prussian. The waiter then set a checkered black and white mug in front of him as he spoke once more.

"And you wanted the, let me see if I can pronounce it right: Schorle. But it was a specific kind- I think it was..." drawing out the sentence, the waiter pretended to not be able to pronounce the next word; though it was clear the male was pulling the Prussian's legs as he said, "oh right! It's the apfelschorle. One of Germany's most favored drinks, if I recall?"

Another grin told the waiter that he was right again. Yet the smirk on the waiter's face said that he- once again -knew that he was right.

It seemed like he was just being a shit head for the sake of being amusing. And showing that he knew a lot of things. It showed in his eyes. Those hazel eyes that spoke eons and miles. Something that no human was ever able to do, now that Antonio thought about it.

But the Spaniard knew that that shouldn't be possible. After all, humans and ghosts were the only things that existed. Well, aside from things like vampires and werewolves. Though that was another story for a different time.

Maybe it was just a fluke in the lighting that gave his eyes a particularly old shimmer. Yeah, that had to be it. Or else Antonio was officially going crazy today. Hopefully not, he didn't want to have to deal with that now.

"And for you, as lovely as you are, I think you ordered the equally lovely tinto de verano. A nice drink, all three of you! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go see if your orders are ready." And it was with that, that the waiter left once again.

This time, those six eyes followed the male waiter as he was walking away. Really, he had too much fun acting like this towards customers.

Everyone always thought he was guessing when he brought drinks that they enjoyed. Even when people never asked for them. Which, if they were smarter than the last group that the waiter had taken care of, they would realize that they never ordered drinks. The other group never figured it out, but maybe this group would.

Coming up to the swinging door, the male slipped through to grin at his fellow co-workers. Some of them didn't seem very eager to continue the day like this. But in reality, they always looked like this. It was something that the male had grown accustomed to.

"Hey, honey, do you have the orders ready for those adorable trio at table one?" The green haired male asked, earning a chuckle from the head cook.

"Yeah, I do. You know they're going to realize that they didn't order those drinks though? You can't keep using your powers like that, Celestyn."

A grin came to the male's- Celestyn's -lips then. So his co-workers knew the entire time that he was doing it? Well, it was obvious. At least to everyone that worked here, with this waiter, it was.

Having the ability to use magic and extort it for personal gain was something common that the angels used. Celestyn was one of them, and he used it on every gorgeous person his eyes fell on. Ironically, this just happened to be everyone. 

He just enjoyed giving others compliments and things that made them happy. And if flirting was the way to make a human happy, then so be it.

"So what if they realize it! They'll get free drinks and I'll have helped out with some of their inner turmoils. You know, the blonde one is suffering from the anxiety of not finding his one true love? The Prussian is also wishing someone would give him more booze!"

"Oh really now? And what's the other one going on about? You know, the one that you keep coming back here and talking about."

This was responded with Celestyn snorting as he grabbed one of the larger trays to begin putting the food the trio had asked for. What did the Spaniard think about? The angel couldn't exactly see their thoughts, it was all a matter of guessing what they were feeling.

Angels did have the ability to sense that there was something wrong with the humans that had troubling thoughts. It tormented them day and night, keeping them in a constant state of anxiety and possible depression. 

It was only a matter of time before they made their way here. And there was always an angel around to help those in need. Sometimes it was Celestyn, other times it was some of the other angels that didn't want the boy subjecting the humans to his blatant flirtations.

But back to the topic at hand. It was trying to figure out what was wrong with the Spaniard. After all, the three of them had come to the cafe. That meant they were feeling tormented by thoughts. So the angels had to help the best that they were able.

"Well, he seems rather happy on the outside. But I'm pretty sure he's feeling... down in the dumps, I guess? Oui, that sounds right. He seems unhappy with the way his life is going. Maybe he's lonely?"

This gave room for both the chef and Celestyn to joke around about the ways on how to make all three happy. At least until the food was prepared. He didn't have a choice but to leave, unless he wanted the customers unhappy.

And that certainly wouldn't do.

Walking back out of the cooking room, the waiter began making his way back over to where the three had been sitting. Only to pause in surprise. Two of them had left, and the Spaniard was the only person sitting down still.

Now wasn't that odd.

It wasn't every day you saw someone's friends up and leaving before they got their food.

"Well! You poor thing, getting left alone like that. And right as we brought in food just for you three." Celestyn said, causing the Spaniard to jolt from surprise. He hadn't been expecting the waiter to show back up so soon after the two idiots left.

The reason they even left was so dumb! 

Francis and Gilbert had decided to 'leave' for some sudden things that they were called up for. Of course, they had given Antonio some money to pay for their part of the food and drinks, but that was it.

They must have thought that the brown haired adult was dumb. Thinking that he wasn't going to realize that this was a ploy to try and hook Antonio up with the waiter.

Of course Celestyn more than likely realized it quicker than the other did, if they had witnessed it at the same time.

"Heh, yeah they had some things to do last minute. So I'm stuck here by myself," Antonio admitted, causing the Frenchman to snort and roll his eyes while setting down the food.

The angel then made a show of turning his head to look towards the cashier. It didn't seem like there was a lot of people coming around the cafe today. 

He could sit around and keep the human company for a while. He was certain of that.

"Would you like me to join you then? You can have company then, at least." The angel offered.

There was surprise in his eyes when Antonio agreed, almost before he finished the sentence. It took the angel by surprise for a moment, but it was a moment nonetheless.

Accepting the others willingness to sit with him before Antonio changed his mind, Celestyn sat down on the opposite side, crossing one leg over the other. It was then that he offered a hand towards the Spaniard.

"My name's Celestyn, honey. And what's your beautiful name?" The flirtatious comment rolled off of the angel's tongue with ease. And it was no surprise that he saw the slight flush rising on those cheeks yet again.

Really, he got some sort of joy with knowing that he of all people, caused that. No one would be able to forget when they were given such a nice compliment, after all.  
Bet they wouldn't forget it even more if they knew that compliment was from a literal angel from Heaven.

"Antonio! It's a pleasure to meet such a brilliant ray of sunshine. I wasn't expecting to see such a radiant light in this cafe." The Spaniard responded, making the waiter laugh.

It certainly caught the attention of several of the co-workers, who shook their head and sighed. Celestyn was up to his old tricks again.

He enjoyed being able to talk to the others that showed up around the cafe. Not just to flirt, of course. But to help them with company. 

The angel liked to think that that was why lots of humans left with smiling faces.

"So Celestyn, why are you working in a little place like this? With your personality, you seem like you could be anywhere else but here." Now wasn't that the million dollar question.

But it seemed like only he knew the answer. Of course, he had to respond to the question. He would be a jerk if he didn't.

"I thank you for such a nice compliment, honey. But, I work here because people need me," the angel answered, grinning as he spoke. "People like you. All kinds wander into the cafe, and my friends and I are the ones that help to try and take care of you guys."

This wasn't a lie. It was the truth. Albeit slightly distorted, but the truth nonetheless.

"Is that why you brought us drinks that we didn't order? To try and cheer us up?" This brought out another little laugh as he watched the Spaniard beginning to fork the crepes.

"Perhaps. You seemed like you needed a moment to be happy, so I just had to try and do it. Especially for your friends." The angel remarked.

In the corner of his eye, Celestyn could see that his co-workers were glancing here and there at the two of them. That was their sort of way to say that they needed him to come back to business. 

It looked like there were more humans coming in now. And just when he was starting to get comfortable with being able to interact with Antonio too.

"I guess I have to leave now. They're wanting me to come back and help with all the new guests," the waiter said, noticing the pout that was forming in Antonio's eyes.

Even if he was going to try and deny it, Celestyn had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to keep up with it for long. But if he managed it, then congrats for him.

Without waiting for a response, the angel could be seen getting up as he nodded towards the rest of his group.

And as he walked away, the Spaniard latched onto his wrist, causing the boy to look back at him. Was there something Antonio wanted?

"After your shift is over, do you want to go hang out?"

The grin was all that needed to be said. "Oh honey, you don't know how long I was waiting to hear that."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short commission that one of my friends requested! They said that they liked it and I do as well. I hope everyone else does as well.  
> Celestyn is my OC, as he was originally part of the Angel AU from Hetalia, but I gave him too much information and background so it has come to the point that he no longer resembles who he was supposed to be in the AU.  
> If you have any commissions you would like me to do, please send me a message on DeviantArt or here! On DA, my account is known as Sins-Marionette.


End file.
